


far from the carnage of the fiery sun

by eitomakesmesmile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eitomakesmesmile/pseuds/eitomakesmesmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a character study on how derek views his relationship with kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far from the carnage of the fiery sun

**Author's Note:**

> title from king of leon's closer. thought that it would be a good fit for kate and derek's relationship.

He dreams of her often.

He dreams of her lips on his, on his body, on him. He dreams of her touch, hands skimming lightly against his jaw, nails scraping hard on his back. 

 

He remembers. 

He remembers the promises, the declaration of eternal love, the _Dereks_ that escaped her lips when she comes. He remembers the way she smiles, the ones that he believed was his and his only. 

He didn’t notice the way she pulls back when he pulls her in, or the way she tensed when he moved towards her. He didn’t notice the smiles that he thought was for him didn’t reach her eyes. 

He didn’t notice the lies beneath the promises, didn’t even notice that her heart skips a beat when she said that she loved him.

Or maybe he didn’t want to.

 

He never told Laura. Not when they were standing outside their burning house, huddled next to each other, a warm blanket shared between the both of them, inhaling the scent of burning wood, charred bodies, and wolfsbane. 

He didn’t tell her when they were in New York, when Laura kept urging him to _get a life Derek, seriously, you can’t be stuck in the past forever_. He didn’t tell her when she met George, when he saw her eyes sparkle at the mention of his name. He didn’t tell her the night she decided to go back to Beacon Hills - how could he when she left in the middle of the night, only leaving a note behind. 

 

He only told her when she was buried in the ground, body severed in half. But by then it was already too late. 

 

 


End file.
